When repairing an aircraft, machine, or other assembly of parts, a part may be removed and replaced with a new part. If the part to be replaced includes a drilled hole pattern, it is typically desirable to replicate the hole pattern as closely as possible on the new part in order for the new part to fit with existing parts. During duplication of the hole pattern, the vector (i.e., orientation) of each hole should be reproduced precisely, even variation from hole to hole. In addition, the size, relative position, and orientation relative to the part surface(s) of each hole should be duplicated in the new part, if possible.
Various known methods exist for performing hole pattern duplication. For example, a computer numerical controlled (CNC) machine or a jig bore can be used to transfer a hole pattern from one part to another. However, such machines typically require a reliable power source and a trained operator. Even then, the accuracy of duplication may vary from one operator to another. In certain parts of the world, such as remote locations or locations without a reliable power source (i.e., grid) and/or trained operators, CNC machines and jig bores are not practical to use for repairs.